Not As Planned
by OrangeWocket
Summary: When Light gave up his Death Note he had it all planned... or at least he thought he did. I don't think his plans involved falling in love with his enemy. this is my first story soooo plz R&R!-INTHEPROCESSOFBEINFREWRITTEN-
1. the Kiss

Summary: when Light decides to give up his death note and loose his memory of it, he has it all planned out. But, it ends up not going as planned.

Genre: romance

Please review, but go easy on me, this is my first time ever writing a story, nevertheless, yaoi.

But please do give me advice...I could use it!

chapter one: the kiss

Click, clack, click, clack. Light laid in the bed. He was unable to sleep because of the constant clicking being produced by the keyboard of Ryuzaki's laptop. L was leaning up against the side of the bed, legs pulled against his chest and thumb in is mouth. The laptop was lying on the floor in front of him.

Light turned his head so he could see L's messy black hair. He smiled inwardly at the site of it. Suddenly light turned over. 'Why am I smiling?' He's been having these thoughts before. It's like looking at L, thinking of L, even just being next to L gives him this feeling of excitement in the pit of his stomach. Why are thee feelings towards his father's "boss", nevertheless, his fathers' MALE "boss". Light has never had this kind of feeling towards a girl but he never thought that he would have this feeling toward a guy! Suddenly the clicking stopped.

Light thought that L had finally passed out from exhaustion, and he felt as if he could do the same. He's been lying there for the past two hours hearing nothing but the clicking.

Light felt a small tug on the chain that attached him to Ryuzaki. Then he heard a loud thump. He turned over to see L sprawled across the floor, hand inches away from the chocolate drenched piece of cake. Light silently chuckled to himself [A/N cringe I hate the word "chuckled" but I felt like I need another word besides laughed. The cake was all the way on the other side of the room. Did L possibly think he could make it?

Light sat and enjoyed the site of L struggling for another minute then he waited for the perfect chance. When L had stood up, ready to pounce on the cake, Light tugged forcefully at the chain and sent L plummeting towards the ground. Light burst into laughter. L looked over at Light.

"You were awake this whole time?"

Light had trouble speaking through his laughter. " How could I possibly go to sleep with the constant clicking? Why don't you just sleep?"

"I don't sleep."

Light raised an eyebrow in disbelief. " L you have to sleep."

" I only sleep when it's absolutely needed"

"Well, your eyes tell me you need it, now get in bed!"

"Yes, father." Said L sarcastically. Normally he doesn't do what Light tells him. But he didn't feel like arguing. Maybe he was tired.

As soon as L's head hit his pillow he was sound asleep. Light closed his eyes, finally ready for good nights sleep, when suddenly, his body was pulled over next to L. Light looked at L to see him still asleep. Light realized that L pulling his thumb nail into his mouth, involved light having to have his body right up next to L's.

Light could feel the heat coming off L's body. L looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Light was tempted to swipe his hand across the soft pale cheeks, maybe even let his lip touch it. Light tried to bring himself back to reality, back to his normal self, but he was to deep now, besides, he kind of liked the new Light that was coming out.

Light moved is body a bit to get more comfortable. Then he carefully put his arms around L. He then rest his cheek upon L's. he felt this jolt of happiness through his body. He felt as though he could never feel any other emotion again. Then he whispered as though L could hear him, "I think I'm falling for you, L."

L's eyes shot open. Light jumped at the sudden twitch of L. Had he heard? He then looked over to see L's eyes wide open filled with shock. Neither of them knew what to do.

Light started to panic. 'does he feel the same way?' 'what should I do?'. Light finally came to a conclusion. He pulled L's face into his and let his lips lightly touch L's.

L pulled away. "Are you okay Light-kun?"

Light let the smile he as holding inside show." I feel better than I ever thought I could"

L didn't know what to do. He had never felt this feeling before. His whole body felt warm. He had never kissed anyone before, and he never really cared about love. But at this moment he felt as if everything he always knew was washed out of him, and it felt good. He felt as if every emotion that was always locked inside of him wanted to come out and scream.

Light looked at L and smiled, " What are you thinking L?"

L put his hand on Light cheeks and pulled him in for another taste of something sweeter than anything he ever tasted (well almost anything).

L looked deep onto light's eyes and smiled. " I think I'm falling for you too."


	2. The Shower

Chapter 2 : shower

WARNING: hint of smmexxxy mansex!! Woo mansex XD

The sun shining into the room forced L's eyes open. He untangled himself from lights arms to look at the time. '11:03, wow that's the latest I've slept in a while!' he reached into his pocket to grab the key which unlocked the handcuffs holding Light and L together. 'hopefully Light-kun will be up soon', L thought to himself, 'we only have a half an hour to be unlocked'. L then grabbed his outfit from the dresser, the usual baggy white shirt with baggy jeans.

Just then the phone rang. L threw his clothes next to Light and picked up the phone, walking into the bathroom, being careful not to wake Light.

"Hello, Watari."

"Are you still asleep?"

L started to yawn. "ah wah yaut a-yout oh ahke ah ahwer"

"repeat that?"

" I was just about to take a shower" said L finishing his yawn.

They exchanged their goodbyes and L hung up the phone.

He then started the shower and closed to door. He slowly got undressed to let the water heat up. Soon steam was pouring out of the top of the shower. That was L's cue. L stepped into the shower and the steaming hot water burn his pale skin. It felt good. L stood there for a while, replying the words he had heard last night. 'I think I'm falling for you' l had never thought about someone in this way 'I think I'm falling for you' He felt warm when he thought about it. He felt loved and he felt like he loved. He had never really loved anyone before, not like this at least. He tried not to think about it, seeing as he had already taken up 20 minutes. He got out soap and started to wash up.

Light woke to the sound of running water. It was obvious that I was L in the shower and part of Light wanted to jump in their with him, and feel his warm body against his. Light shook off this feeling. They had just recently confessed their feelings last night. Light knew he was ready to take that step, that's all he dreamt about last night, but was L? Light didn't know this feeling. He normally didn't care how other people felt. But it kind of felt good to care. Light was so entranced in thought he didn't even realize that the shower had turned off. Once he did notice he immediately stated brushing through his hair with his fingers. Why did he care what he looked like when L saw him? Nevertheless he continued brushing through his hair.

L's hand reached out from behind the shower curtain. He grabbed a towel off the rack and retreated into the steamy heat of the shower. He rapped the towel around himself and stepped out of the shower. Unlike Light, he did not brush his hair. Instead he shook his head, resembling a shaggy dog drying from the rain. Then he looked down to the corner of the bathroom, expected to find his clothes their but they were not. He then remembered throwing then down on the bed. He didn't want to walk out their in just a towel. 'what am I doing' L thought. It was not like him to feel insecure of himself. He never cared what he looked like. Without thinking about it anymore he opened the bathroom door.

Light smiled at the sudden half naked L. "you left your clothes out here."

L smiled "I noticed."

L reached over Light to retrieve his clothes. But he was stopped by the sudden pull from Light. Light grabbed L and kissed him quite passionately, almost as thought he was kissing a long-lost lover.

Light smiled at L "good morning!"

L pulled up his pants and zipped them. Looking at the clock, it was now 11:42.

Light took notice of L looking at the clock. "Do I have time to take a shower?"

" No. I took longer than I should have." L looked at Light and smiled " I guess we will all have to suffer over my mistake, cause you stink"

"Shut up!" laughed Light, throwing a pillow at L.

L laughed and Light fell silent. He had never really heard him laugh before.

"You laughed"

"Well Light-kun, I am human."

L was just as surprised as Light, thought he tried not to show it. He never laughed but…but Light made him want to. Light made him want to smile all the time.

Light looked at the bathroom. He hated not taking a shower in the morning. Then he looked at L and smiled. He was ready to see exactly what L was willing to do.

" Hey L, would you mind hanging out in the bathroom while I shower? Cause I can't stand not taking a shower."

L looked at Light. It looked pretty innocent. But part of L didn't want in to be. He wanted to feel Lights naked, wet body against his. He craved it.

" Sure Light-kun"

…

L sat in the corner of the bathroom, in his normal position, except for his arm that was half in the shower, due to the inconveniently short handcuffs.

L could barely stand it. He could slightly see Lights body from behind the curtain but he wanted to see more. He wanted to feel it.

Light seemed to of been able to sense L's feelings because when the thought went into L's mind, Light started sucking L's fingers. The slight moan coming from L's lips made Light want more. He started planting light kisses up L's arm and his moan became louder. There was no doubt in lights mind that L wanted this.

"Join me, L"

L smiled at the thought. What if the task force found out? Screw it. L wanted Light and he couldn't keep it in any longer.

L then removed his clothes and Light immediately pulled him into the shower and caught him with passionate kiss. Lights tongue asked for entrance and L granted it. Light broke from the kiss and began to suck L's neck. Light slowly moved down to L's nipples and began sucking the left one, while playing with the left one. L couldn't keep the sound in. the more they spilled out, the more he wanted.

"Please Light-kun,-"

l didn't have to finish his sentence cause he knew was L was asking.

Light reached down to L's hardening manhood and wrapped his hand around it. L let out a moan. Light started to move his hand up and down it, then getting faster. L couldn't hold it in anymore,

"Light-kun…nngh… I'm going to. Ngghaahh"

Light had then put his mouth on it, wanting to taste L's juices.

Light swallowed and stood up to embrace L. they were then interrupted by a knock on the door. Shit.

L jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. He opened the door to find a shocked Matsuda [A/N poor Matsuda, he seems to be thrown into everything… but he's just so innocent... He must have heard L's moans.

"uhh. Um" Matsuda struggled to get his words straight, " Yagami-san wanted me to check on you guys."

"oh well we are fine." L wondered what might be said downstairs "WAIT.. Matsuda, if you cold not mention what you herd to the rest of the team.."

Matsuda awkwardly smiled, " my lips are sealed!" he then left the room.

L was surprised by a pair of arms embracing his waist and a pair of lips meeting his neck. Light then whispered,

"I have fallen for you"

I know my endings are a little cheesy but…. I'm not really good at ending


	3. confession pt 1

YAY! New chapter! So I doodled out my story line and my madre found my doodles and like freaked out… it was pretty funny… anyways…. Hope ya'll enjoy chapter 3!!!

Also I feel like my (pathetic) writing skills have turned to crap in this chapter so srry about that!

Also srry about them being majorly OOC.

L and Light walked in the investigation room together(not like they had a choice).

"Good morning!"

Light followed L to the camera moniters. He noticed a piece of fuzz in L's hair and, being the neat freak he was, had to get it out. It also gave him an excuse to touch L. it had only been an hour since their unforgettable shower and yet, Light was aching to touch him. As soon as he did L turned around, as if on wheels, and gave Light a stare that said "what the hell are you thinking?".

Matsuda started to walk over. He was finally included in something that no one else was and made him feel special. 'working with L is enough, but knowing something about him that no one else does, it's awesome!'. He walked over to the lovers and looked around making sure no one was in ear shot.

"When are you two planning on telling?"

The boys shot him a "devil stare". He backed away with no second thought.

" Oh, great!" said Light, looking at the camera. No one other than Misa was waving like a little girl at the camera.

"Misa's here!" she said cheerfully

She walked through the front doors and ran staright to Light, wrapping her arms around him. Light wanted to throw her across the room. Why was he even dating her?

L and looked at the girl and at Light. Suddenly surge of jealousy ran through him. He wanted to be able to hold Light, to touch him. Light notice how L was staring and almost got happy. 'he's jealous!'

It was a few hours later and misa was still attached to Lights side like some odd growth. He kept trying to trick her into leaving but she wouldn't budge.

"Misa!" he said, with a huge smile. " You should probably go find some modeling jobs! We'll need the money for our- uh- future children"

L spit out his coffee in laughter. The task force looked over at L. he was laughing. They had never seen him laugh before. What had come over him?

"Light your right! Misa must go make money! I love you!"

Misa ran off.


	4. confession pt 2

Ok… Sorry about my chapter name getting u all ready for some type of confession... but half of my chapter was cut off.. I don't know how but… Anyway…

sorry for how half assed this part is… this is now my second time typing it...

Something L does in this is completely out of character!!! But I did warn OOC... if I didn't I am now!!!

OOC!

Light looked over at L. the jealous look he had was cute. Light no longer tried to stop these thoughts that entered his mind. Light pulled on the chain and signaled towards L's room. it was time for an early "lunch break"

-thisisasexylinethisisasexylinethisisasexylineyouknowyouwantthesexyline-

It had been 1 week since they told each other how they felt. Things were going great! One night they were laying in bed and Light felt like it was time to confess to his dad.. Which meant the task force.

"WHAT?" L jumped out of bed, only for his face to meet the floor. He had almost forgotten about the handcuffs. he didn't really know how he could forget, it always makes it quite difficult to… umm… "sleep", "I still suspect you as Kira!" 'what is he thinking? if they find out I have feelings for a suspect they would never trust me'

"After this you still suspect me as Kira?"

"Yes,! What did you think? Just because we have feelings for each other I would cross you off the 'list'?"

"Well, I don't know," Light looked down, this was one of the first times he's felt like this. Almost like heartbreak, " I thought you would trust me."

L's eyes widened. He wanted to trust Light, but it could have been part of his plan. The more he thought of it though, the less he believed it was true. He was almost certain this was real.

L grabbed Lights hands and stared into his eyes. " I'm sorry but I have to be certain that you are not Kira"

-thisisasexylinethisisasexylinethisisasexylineyouknowyouwantthesexyline-

The next morning L was sitting by the monitors. He had spent all morning trying think of a reason why Light was not Kira, beside the fact that he loved him.

L stammered. the look in Lights eyes were not the eyes of killer. before L could think anything else he whispered, "I trust you"

Light let his jaw drop slightly. He then pulled L into a passionate kiss.

The task force let out loud gasps.

L wrapped his arms around Lights neck. He felt warmth go through his entire body.

"Light??! What is going on here?!?!"

L and Light pulled away from the kiss. L looked over at Mr. Yagami and smiled,

"I no longer suspect your son as Kira!"


	5. death god

Hey readers!

Sorry to taking a little long to update….

Thanks 2 those of u who reviewed!!

See I'm a little nervous about this new chapter.. when I wrote I barely had any idea what was going to happen… I just typed and got this..

You know when u draw a pic and it looks awesome then u add something little and it totally ruins it.. I'm nervous that will happen with this but…. We'll just have to see..please if you read.. review!!!!! thanx.. and any ideas I could always use the help.. also I wanna take a vote for who wants a happy ending(Light somehow not being kira or something like that… not really sure) or a sad ending(L dieing like he does is the series)…

If u read into the… 7th volume of DN then u remember how he had a piece of death note in his watch right?.. ok I'm pretty sure that will be included in this chapter or the next!

Any ways…. On the teh yaios!!! Woot!!

Warning: OOC

It's been two day since the little confession to the task force and nobody seemed comfortable with it.. except for Light and L. the handcuffs had been removed since Light wasn't suspected as kira.

Light was sitting on the couch in the investigation room, reviewing papers. L was laying down with his head on Lights lap. Light took a break from his papers to look at L and play with his hair. Light couldn't understand the feeling he was feeling every time he looked at him.. whatever it was he liked it. He hasn't been himself lately but he liked the new him. Ignoring the dirty looks from his father, Light bent don to place a soft kiss on L's sweet lips L giggled like a child a smiled. ' he can be so cute' Light thought to himself.

"Please not here you two! I would rather not watch my son kiss his- " Mr. Yagami could barely choke out the word, "boyfriend."

L started to get up off of Light but he was pulled back down and Lights lips were pushed into his. He knew Light was doing it in spite of his father but he still loved the taste of him. Yagami threw down his papers and stormed out f the room, he couldn't sit through their make out session.

"Misa alert!"

Light and L broke apart. Misa still didn't know and for some odd reason, Light felt like he needed to stay with her. He also hated dumping girls, no matter how heartless he was.. or at least used to be, he could never dump a girl.

"Light, I need to talk to you"

Light walked out with Misa. 'yes!' he thought 'Finally… just act like your sad when she does it….'.

"Light… I met someone"

" oh, um well-"

" she was a death god"

"WHAT?! Your breaking up with me for a female 'death god'"

"who said I was breaking up with you? I love you Light. But what I wanted to say was that she told me some things. Like that-"

Matsuda ran outside. "sorry to interrupt but we think we are on to something!

"just call me later!" Light then ran inside.

Light took off his coat and laid in the bed. They have found nothing in the past 3 days. Earlier today was just a false alarm, well more like Matsuda being dramatic.

L walked in with a big piece of cake. He sat next to Light and ate. Light just smiled at him. He loved his obsession with sweets. When L noticed he was staring he stopped stuffing his face and offered Light some cake, if you knew L, him offering you his cake is probably more meaningful then him saying 'I love you'. Light shook his head.

"so what happened with Misa?" L said with stuffed mouth. Light debated whether he should tell him. 'if he sees that Misa comes to me when she meets a death god.. or so she says, then would he suspect me as kira. But I know I'm no kira and she only told me cause I'm her boyfriend.'

"she never was actually able to tell me what she wanted."

"oh"

L had finished his cake and had a little bit of frosting on his lip. Light leaned over and licked it off. L let out a soft moan. Light chuckled (A/N ahh that word I hate again).

" I guess you really want it tonight."

Light climbed on top of L. he was kissing him fiercely, their tongues wrestling in their mouths. L slowly started unbuttoning Lights shirt. Soon they were both naked rubbing up against each other. Light broke the kiss and told L to suck his fingers. Light was getting harder by the second. He then pulled his fingers out and brought them down to L's entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in. L arched his back, begging for more. Light then added a second and let L adjust. He then added a third and started making scissoring motions with them. He waited for the signal from L. when he got it he pulled out his fingers and reached over the bedside table. Their he pulled out some lube and rubbed all over his erection. He then brought in to L who nodded. Light slowly pushed himself into L. L arched his back, tear welling in his eyes, he yelled in half pain, half pleasure.

"should I stop?"

"no"

Light let L adjust again then L bucked his hips forward wanted more. Light pulled out and thrust himself back in. L moaned loudly, he seemed to know exactly were his stop was. Light kept hitting that spot over and over, getting harder and faster. Soon he could feel himself about ready to come. L moaned out his name about to come as well. Light then started pumped L's manhood. Then they both came screaming each other's name. Light pulled himself out and laid down next to L. L cuddled himself into Lights chest, trying to catch his breathe. Light looked over at his phone to see one missed call. He was way to tired t check who it was. He kissed L on the forehead and whispered, " I love you". L was already asleep but he already knew how Light felt.

Not very much happened in this chapter… kind of like a filler chapter I guess.. or something like that… anyways…. Hope u enjoyed the mansex:D


	6. Misa

so i know it has taken me like forever to get this done and i am really sorry

so i know it has taken me like forever to get this done and i am really sorry!! we i went through and read my fic and realized how short my chapters are and i want to change that so i am going to work on my writing skills and stuffs...

Again.… I dont really know what is going to happen in this chapter...

well here goes..

please review and tell me what u think... give as much advice as u like!!

-thisisasexylinethisisasexylinethisisasexylinethisisasexylinethisisasexylineyouknowyouwantthisline-

L sat in his room. Light had gone home for dinner to see his family. L was surprised at how much he missed him. It had only been… what?. 3 hours, yet, he felt like it had been forever.

He pulled another strawberry from the box, sprinkled some sugar on it, and plopped the whole thing in his mouth. There was then a loud knock on the door. Hoping it would be Light he ran to the door and opened it without even looking to see who it was. Misa walked past L and into the bedroom. L followed looking at her curiously.

"Wheres Light?"

"he's at his parents for dinner"

Misa let herself fall onto the bed. L grinned inwardly 'if she only knew what she was lying on.' He then noticed a sad look on Misa. she wasn't normally sad like this, just pouty. Her eyes fluttered closed. L tilted his head. 'maybe she is just tired' he thought to himself.

Misa noticed the weight of the bed shifting. She shot open her eyes and tried to act like her usual self.

"So what's been up Ryuzaki?"

"You look sad."

Misas eyes widened. She never knew Ryuzaki to be a caring person.

L noticed the ay her eyes widened in surprise. She had a right to be surprised. L never used to show emotion nevertheless care about other peoples emotions. Light brought out allot of things in L.

L smiled at her "well what's been bothering you?"

"its just-" Misa looked at L, he actually cared, something Light never did, "Light doesn't care about me anymore. he never even notices me. its like he doesn't wanna be with me or something"

"Well, he's been busy… with work lately."

L put his hand on Misas shoulder. Misa felt a surge of warmth, no one ever touched her like that, with such, kindness. He seemed to actually care. Without thinking anymore she started to kiss L, pushing him back onto the bed. L was shocked. He didn't like Misa like this, he loved Light. What is she doing? He wanted to push away, but before he could he heard footsteps.

"L, i brought you back some ca-"

Lights jaw dropped. Misa pulled off of L and he wiped off his mouth, looking disgusted.

Misa did the first thing that came to mind. "Misa is sorry Light, but he wouldn't let me go. He just started kissing me."

Light looked at her in disbelief. He knew that that wasn't the case. "you honestly expect me to believe that?!" Light shook his head, laughing at her stupidity. Misa opened her mouth again, blabbering about how it wasn't her,but light wasn't listening. His attention was focused on L. his adorable Panda eyes were staring at the floor. They were coated with tears that were very close from running down his cheek. Wait! L was crying?! Light couldn't believe it. He never imagined L would cry. Finally he zoned back into what was going on. His "girlfriend" was just cheating on him with his boyfriend. This was probably the most fucked up thing Light had heard in a while.

Said Said "'girlfriend" was still over on the other side of the room, blubbering like an idiot and Light couldn't take it anymore. He let out a long sigh. Noticing it, misa shut her mouth.

"misa can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Misa bowed her head and ran out of the room. L stood up, tears now pouring out of his eyes. L felt his cheek. He was crying. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried. He glanced over at Light who, was massaging the bridge of him nose. L needed to let him be, he couldn't let him see him like this.

he went to walk past Light but was caught in a big embrace

"I'm not mad. I know you wouldn't do that"

Light sat on Th. bed and pulled L onto his lap, so he was straddling his hips. Light put their heads together so their foreheads were resting on each others. Light wiped Ls tears away with his thumbs. He then moved in so their lips were almost touching. L closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that was Light. Then he heard Lights faint whisper.

"i love you"

Before L could respond Light had brought him into a kiss. L opened his mouth deepening the kiss. Light pulled Ls hips closer to His, receiving a low moan from L in return. Ls arms wrapped themselves around Lights neck. they never wanted to part

Misa was standing outside Lights door. Even though it had inly been …maybe… 2 minutes since she left she wanted to make sure Light forgave her. She also had an excuse to go in, she forgot her purse!

She also needed to tell him about meeting Rem. (A/N im not go into details on the meeting..if you guys read the mange then you should know what I am talking about) even it will ruin the plan... she was sure Light would want to know, would sure save him allot of trouble with the investigation!

Misa opened the door to Lights room. What she saw made her drop her jaw right where she stood.

L and Light broke apart for air. Lights gaze went from L tot he girl sanding behind L...…shit

-thisisasexylinethisisasexylinethisisasexylinethisisasexylinethisisasexylineyouknowyouwantthisline-

So much for making my chapters longer… lol... well I will keep trying!! Please review!!

also srry for any errors.. i just knda did spell check and left it!


	7. ZOMG IM SO SRRY GUYS!

A/N.. srry guys

Wow.. uh hello. I don't even know what to say..

Uh lets start with I went through (and am still going through) an intense akuroku/ kingdom hearts phase… so I havnt rly been into deathnote.

And.. honestly, I am scared to go back and even READ this fic. It is written soo terribly and the characters are soo OOC that it kills me… so Im rewriting it.. which shouldn't be that hard since my chapters are only like.. 4 pages long on word doc. I know, I fail.

See what happened was Juunikokki1 alerted this story.. and I havnt seen this story alerted or reviewed or.. faved in forever(!!) so that made me want to do something about it. So I am! I hope to get it up soon.. and I ask all of you who are reading this and have read the story to re-read once I rewrite it! Because I will probably change a lot of stuff… yanno.

Well anyone who has been reading from when I FIRST started and is reading this now.. all I can say is wow.. XD anywhores, yes, I am going to rewrite it.. so… yea. XD

Thanks and yanno, drop a review just saying your still there XD or you can suggest something you think I should fix.. maybe if you think that there is a moment that just doesn't fit right with a character or whatever XD I will try to take it into consideration..

Well, here I go.. to read the fic.. –twitch- oh gawd

- Ren


End file.
